2014
2014 was the second year for Legends of Chima. Unlike 2013, 2014 had two sub-themes. The first half involved the main heroes going into the Outlands to stop the Dark Tribes. The second half started a Chima take on the classic Fire VS Ice theme, with the heroes, (Fire) gaining aid from the Phoenix Tribe to fight the Ice Hunters. Story Outlands Arc The eight heroes of Chima ventured into the Outlands to stop the Crawlers, rescue the Legend Beasts, and rescue Crominus. After evading carnivorous plants and attacks by the Crawlers, the heroes stumbled across Lavertus's Outland Base, where they met the exiled Lion Lavertus, who allowed them to stay. On a series of adventures, the heroes rescued the Gorilla, Rhinoceros, Raven, Eagle, and Bear Legend Beasts, finding out along the way about the stowaway on Rogon's truck, Rinona, and that Lavertus was secretly also ShadoWind. After leaving individually in the middle of the night, Cragger and Worriz found the Wolf Legend Beast and Crominus in captivity, but accidentally got captured by the Crawlers along with the Wolf Legend Beast and Crominus. The other six heroes (with new gear provided by Lavertus) went to rescue them, and, while partially successful, were trapped by the Crawlers, led by Scorm. Meanwhile, at Lavertus's base, Lavertus told Rinona the story of the reason for his exile, and his hatred of Crominus. Back at the Scorpion Caves, Cragger revealed the source of the Chi that created the Crawlers in the hopes of getting them to stop attacking, but instead only succeeded in turning most of the heroes against those who already knew. Laval ran off to rescue the Lion Legend Beast, but the Crawlers made a pile of rocks fall on him, causing the others to presume his death. Laval survived the rockfall, found the Lion Legend Beast, and managed to rescue it, through use of "inner Chi". The others fought off the Crawlers until Laval arrived back, and the WindShadow soon arrived, bringing Lavertus and Rinona. The Crawlers caused the caves to begin to collapse in a last-ditch effort to prevent the heroes from escaping, but Lavertus used his Golden Chi to hold up the roof for long enough for the others—including Crominus—to escape, though Lavertus was presumed to have been killed. Shortly afterwards, upon Scorm's request, Laval gave Scorm Laval's remaining orb of Chi out of pity, and the heroes all returned to Chima, where the Legend Beasts restarted the Chi falls. Back in the Scorpion Caves, Scorm, in a fit of angst, threw his orb of Chi into a ravine, where it awoke Sir Fangar. Fire vs. Ice Arc Peace returned to Chima, and Chi was in abundance. Eris began getting dreams—even while awake—including her wings being on fire. On Scorm's orders, all of the Crawlers' remaining Chi was thrown into the ravine, and Sir Fangar then used this Chi to awaken many other Ice Hunters, who, after discovering their newfound power over ice, climbed out of the Gorge of Eternal Depth, freezing the Crawlers on the way. The Ice Hunters captured the Crocodile Swamp, which alerted the main tribes of Chima to their presence. The heroes discovered a strange unfreezable hill, and also learned of the legendary existence of the Phoenix. Laval, Cragger, and Eris climbed to Mount Cavora, wherein they discovered the Legend Beasts, the Phoenix tribe, and Fire Chi. After a chance run-in, Laval developed a crush on Li'Ella, who, as it eventually turned out, Sir Fangar also had a crush on. After spotting Flinx, the Phoenix prince, while trying to steal the Gorillas' Chi, Sir Fangar also developed a fixation with freezing Flinx, to top his collection of frozen Chimans. The Ice Hunters attacked the Lion Temple, and, though repelled, they managed to capture Lagravis, leaving Laval in command of the Lions. The Ice Hunters attacked again the next day, and were once again repelled, but Sir Fangar managed to capture Li'Ella as he was flying off. The Chimans then attacked Sir Fangar's fortress, freeing all of his prisoners, except for Li'Ella, who had already been moved elsewhere. Fluminox, the king of the Phoenix, revealed that the only way of stopping the Ice Hunters was to perform the Great Illumination, for which the eight Fire Wing Harnesses—whose location was marked only on The Artifact, the Phoenixes' map of Chima—would be required. Sir Fangar, knowing of this, blackmailed Li'Ella's adoptive father, Tormak, into stealing The Artifact for him; although it exploded before Sir Fangar could get hold of it, the damage had already been dealt, and Tormak fled to the Outlands. After rescuing Li'Ella as Sir Fangar was about to marry her, the heroes were lured into crashing in the Gorge of Eternal Depth, wherein they discovered Lavertus, who revealed that he had used his last orb of Golden Chi to protect himself from the rockfall. After escaping from the Gorge, the heroes discovered that most of Chima had been frozen in their absence, and also noted a bright light coming from the Outlands; going to investigate this, they discovered it to be Tormak, who revealed that the The Artifact was bound to his essence, causing him to periodically project the map to the Fire Wing Harnesses into the air. The Ice Hunters attacked the Lion Temple once more, and, after awakening the Ice Bears, extended a spire of ice to the Phoenixes' Temple on top of Mount Cavora, bringing them to the brink of victory, even though the Ice Bears had been swiftly beaten by the aroused Bear Tribe. After collecting all of the Fire Wing Harnesses, the eight heroes of Chima flew at supersonic speeds into the heart of Mount Cavora, and, colliding with each other and Flinx, triggered the Great Illumination, which melted all of the ice, wiped out all negative emotions, and sent the Phoenix back to their home in the sun. Media Released Books *The Warrior Within *Danger in the Outlands *Legends of Chima: Character Encyclopedia *Fire and Ice Episodes *Into the Outlands *A Tangled Web *The Legend Thief *The Eagle and the Bear *Tooth or Consequences *This May Sting a Bit *Fire Dreaming *Attack of the Ice Clan *The Call of Cavora *Trial By Fire *The Crescent *Fired Up *Cool and Collected *The Snowball Effect *The King Thing *A Very Slippery Slope *The Artifact *The Phoenix has Landed *A Spark of Hope *Wings of Fire *The Heart of Cavora Sets Released Outlands Sets *Legend Beasts **70123 Lion Legend Beast **70124 Eagle Legend Beast **70125 Gorilla Legend Beast **70126 Crocodile Legend Beast **70127 Wolf Legend Beast *Vehicles and Buildings **70128 Braptor's Wing Striker **70129 Lavertus' Twin Blade **70130 Sparratus' Spider Stalker **70131 Rogon's Rock Flinger **70132 Scorm's Scorpion Stinger **70133 Spinlyn's Cavern **70134 Lavertus' Outland Base *Speedorz **70136 Banana Bash **70137 Bat Strike **70138 Web Dash **70139 Sky Launch **70140 Stinger Duel Fire vs. Ice Sets *Vehicles and Buildings **70135 Cragger's Fire Striker **70141 Vardy's Ice Vulture Glider **70142 Eris' Fire Eagle Flyer **70143 Sir Fangar's Saber-Tooth Walker **70144 Laval's Fire Lion **70145 Maula's Ice Mammoth Stomper **70146 Flying Phoenix Fire Temple **70147 Sir Fangar's Ice Fortress *Speedorz **70149 Scorching Blades **70150 Flaming Claws **70151 Frozen Spikes **70155 Inferno Pit **70156 Fire vs. Ice *Constraction Figures **70206 CHI Laval **70207 CHI Cragger **70208 CHI Panthar **70209 CHI Mungus **70210 CHI Vardy **70211 CHI Fluminox **70212 CHI Sir Fangar Category:Content Category:Out of date articles